


雪国（13-16）

by xanthus_asaka



Series: 雪国 [2]
Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	雪国（13-16）

*仍然有玩梗  
*是真有万笛，原来写的顺序太乱了，这两段本来是在上一更前面的…所以觉得不发出来可能上一章没啥用……

13  
查理的反应确实和马特奥想像中不太一样。  
当他出现在汽车外的时候，当他就像国歌里唱道的那样亲吻着被风暴鞭挞过的树影时，他都没有醒来。  
当颠簸的旅程停止，当他的手轻抚过他的额头时，他早已感受到了，但还是没有睁眼。  
当他的情人在轿车厢外用西班牙语和别人商议或是争论着什么，当他的宠物犬在冰冷中蜷缩到他血腥味尚存的衣物里时，他或许听见了，或许微微撑起眼皮，但他还是没有醒来。  
那是谁?卢卡吗?还是伊万?或许只是早已离开的黑发西班牙人手机里的一个身影在晃?  
不。他不敢相信。  
他是一个顽强的人——一个政治家。但他有时像个顽童。

 

“查理，波斯尼亚是什么样的?”若干年前有个男孩问他。  
“波斯尼亚啊，”他回答说，“是一个看不见海的国家。一件珍贵，丰饶，满目疮痍的艺术品。”  
小男孩在他身边坐下，脚上轻快地颠着一只足球。他们不是这里唯一迁居至此的代尔文塔人，但不知道为什么，只有马特奥能让他感受到血脉上的维系。“为什么波斯尼亚没有海啊?”  
“海上养育不出鞑靼人牧羊时的温柔。”他不假思索地说，“那些古老的游牧民族，鞑靼人，波西米亚人，犹太人……他们跋山涉水，来到我们的故乡，看到波斯尼亚的土地时有多绝望，就有多温柔。从海上来的人不一样，他们都是双面的，为信仰战斗时可以肃杀无情，为爱人送礼时也会旖旎无端。”  
“马特奥，总有一天你也会遇见一个从海上来的人，然后你就明白了。”

你和我遇见的是同一个啊，马特奥。  
但他不是波塞冬，而是打倒巨人的牧羊人。

乔尔卢卡做了一个梦。他梦见战争是假的，而爱情是真的;他梦见莫斯科和马德里本为虚妄，而克瓦内尔湾海平面上的落日是真的;他梦见他和他的爱人一起在萨格勒布的公园里散步，好像他对他说要去西班牙工作一段时间，而他趁着冬歇期回到萨格勒布的错误决定从未发生。  
就是他的肩膀受伤的那座公园。他梦见他和卢卡在那里遛狗，Oski是他在萨格勒布的朋友领到他家里的，卢卡还没有见过它。说实话，他觉得卢卡不是那种对小动物特别有爱心的人，或许是因为他本人就具有某种小而执着的神奇生物的特质。比如猫头鹰，或者鹿。  
他不知道。  
他脑子里的比喻句早在十七岁钢笔尖在情书上乱撞时就结束了，他该怎么比喻他甚至没能和自己分享生命中最重要的一部分——莫斯科，雪，雪地里的柴犬——的恋人呢?  
他在各种意象的胡乱交织中陷入了没有梦境的睡眠，以至于当他醒来的时候头晕脑胀，竟然忘记了马特奥的名字，而开始呼唤他尖耳朵的家庭成员。  
“奥斯卡是谁?”于是他听见一个声音问，有点像夜间电台主持人的腔调听起来旷别已久:“你的宠物狗?”  
他茫然地支起身体，然后看见了伊万·拉基蒂奇的脸。

“你怎么在这里?”他和伊万同时问对方。  
伊万先笑了，韦德兰只好用眼神示意他自己会仔细听完。  
“……就是这样，我们为了往目的地走，莫名其妙地来到了这里……”伊万用外国游客般的口气说，“我以前无数次来过萨格勒布，我到过萨拉热窝，我到过波德戈里察——哦，现在应该叫铁托格勒了——但我真的认不出他们了。再也认不出了。”  
阳光照在他白了许多的脸上。  
“我见过戴白帽子的孩子和穿着连衣裙的女孩儿走在一起……我见过波斯尼亚人的妻子搀扶年迈的塞族女人过街……但我没见过，我没见过男人们互相残杀，国际主义者的蓝衣服四处出现，卡车上画着星星与条纹……”  
“我不是要听你说这些。”查理最后还是打断了他的话，“我们在哪里?还在克罗地亚吗?”  
“哦，你一定想不到，”伊万拉开窗帘，“看。”  
“我什么也看不见。”  
“试试看，你能走路吗?相信我，只要你能看见，你就能认出来。”  
查理怀疑地看了他一眼，但最后还是把手搭在了数年未曾谋面的瑞士人身上。  
亮晶晶的红色屋顶。金色的海滩。黑色的岩石。棕色的船。蓝色的天空，灰色的行人。  
他恍惚间认为自己穿越了地心。只是以千米计数的距离，却宁静祥和宛若隔世。  
“我在……我在扎达尔城里?”他问。

“扎达尔怎么没打仗?”  
卢卡抱着一袋东西走过来。他在毯子似的姜黄色躯体前停住了脚步，科瓦契奇坐在旅店门前凹凸不平的小路上，白色的塑料椅子在他身后像个蓄胡须的老人。  
“短暂的平静而已，”他不带感情地说，送气夸张却音节短促:“NATO的飞机很快就越过了扎达尔的海湾。没有新闻，结果我们从最危险的地方一路绕了过来，雅典，普里什蒂纳，贝尔格莱德，萨格勒布——我几乎要累死了——”  
“你怎么遇到我们的?”  
“推特。”卢卡说，“我在推特上看到你们了。然后我联系上了你们所有人。”  
“……真的吗?就这样?”蓝色瞳仁失望地放大，“我以为会有什么浪漫的故事！”  
“嘘，”金发男人说，“他的狗睡着了。”  
卢卡蹲下来，像个头一次被允许抚摸动物的小孩子那样摸了摸它的脊背。

 

14  
卢卡斯挂断电话。  
“阿尔瓦罗走了，”他说，“他出境了。”  
马特奥的眼神在两个卢卡之间来回游弋。  
“你到底是谁?为什么会认识我们?”  
“Fundacion Real Madrid①，”金发男人疲惫地说，“我见过你，在哥兰比亚大街的尽头。在他们的办公室里。”  
“等一下，我知道这个名字，”马特奥急于参加谈话，“是拉法·纳达尔投资的，不是吗?在波黑人们说他是第二个哈维尔·索拉纳②……”  
“不只这么简单。你们——”他把头转向卢卡斯的方向，年轻人已经说了一半，但没有继续下去：“你们付出了什么才换到了他们的消息?”

 

“伊万，”他问年少时某天突然因为不可抑制的思乡情结来到萨格勒布的瑞士人，“我为什么会在扎达尔?”  
“小声点，”伊万竖起一根手指，“我带了一些阿莫西林来，别告诉卢卡。如果你不过敏的话，它就在桌子抽屉里。”  
“你们做了什么?”他不依不挠地问，“不会加入了什么社会主义工人党吧?”  
“那倒没有……只是和他们交换了点东西。”

 

“别着急，我来的时候就已经想到一条离开的好方法了。”他拍拍马特奥的肩膀，“事实上，我们来的时候多少也依赖了一点类似的援助……”  
“卢卡，”下楼的脚步声，然后是拉基蒂奇的声音，他不得不装作凝重，因为马特奥在他身后尴尬地笑了，“他醒了，我是说——查理想见你。”  
卢卡放下手里的瓶装水。  
阳光洒在午后的院子里，恰如他无数次向莫斯科致电时的情形。  
他已经不那么年轻了，但他承认自己在凭电话保持联系的那两年间无数次想象过和查理重逢的样子。后来连电话也无法直达，他们就用答录机般的录音，跨越欧洲大陆，向彼此投去一缕缕微弱的电波。那时他总是想像，这双孔雀石颜色的眼里，在映出他的身影时，会陡然迸发出金澄的光彩；他的眉毛会微微扬起，他的脸颊上会因为渐渐浮现的笑容而生出淡淡的皱纹……他过深的眼窝，将会承载着古老神话里俄耳甫斯的歌声；他的手将被比作隐匿而细长的蛇，顺着脚踝攀爬而上，荼毒情人的心脏③……  
但是没有。  
他推开门，然后就看到了一个大而生气的波黑人。  
“你回来了?”查理没有再躺在床上，他端端正正地做了起来，脚上套着已经积攒了整个高加索地区灰尘的靴子：“——和他一起?”  
“'他'是谁啊?”  
查理的绿眼睛瞪着他。很绿很绿的绿色，卢卡也不知道自己心里怎么突然冒出这样一个形容词。但这是真的，他眼睛里的灰色调没有那么重了，尘土的涤荡反而令以往灰绿莫辨的虹膜变得明艳。  
他没有笑，头发乱糟糟的，穿着一件黑色的背心，很瘦。上次卢卡见到他时，他还是一个健壮而容易走神的足球运动员。  
……这么说来，他们上次久别重逢时韦德兰也没有记忆里那么开心。

 

过几天我还会重返西班牙。他揉着太阳穴，另一只手里夹着一支钢笔。公司让我负责一个长期的投资项目，可能很久都不会回来了。  
“为什么?”韦德兰已经不是第一次听他提起这件事了，他并没有抒发过强烈的反对，但卢卡小心翼翼地抛出这个话题时他表演得一次比一次惊讶：“我们才刚刚在伦敦安顿下来，卢卡，你为什么要走?你不想再看看海德公园和温布利球场吗?”  
“我不会真的离开你的，查理，”他耐心地抚摸着韦德兰当时还留着长发尾的黑发，“我会经常回来，而且你随时都可以在Facetime上打给我。”  
“不，不要，”他揽过他的手，吻的响声细密地落下：“你会无路可退的，卢西亚诺。不要走。”  
——那时他真该顶礼膜拜男孩那密教徒般的直觉。但与他在马德里的医院里寻找胸前的挂坠时，与他在白色床单上做梦时无二的是，他真的没有。  
然后，在机场里，他就那么走了，没有纪念品，没有亲吻和拥抱，没有手帕，没有泪水。太远了，那一切实在是太远了。  
……远到不够他回忆起来查理生气的原因。

 

“你为什么和伊凡·拉基蒂奇待在一起?”  
“啊?”

①恶搞一下，西语是皇马基金会~  
②波黑战争时期的北约秘书长，本身是社会主义者，但后来改为拥护北约。彩蛋是科娃和查理思路一样，也想到了索拉纳的派别。  
③我看百度百科说，传说俄耳甫斯就是在巴尔干山脉上为欧律狄刻唱歌的…

完结撒花！

(仍然含少量万笛lv科，不过我就不打tag了w

 

15

“你在说什么啊?”

韦德兰像个孩子那样鼓着嘴。“这是我们之间的事。你和我。你不应该带着第三个人出现的。”

卢卡疑惑地眨着眼，摊开双手:“他是自己要来的，不是我'带来'的。”

“我不相信，”黑发男人责怪的眼神把卢卡堵在了门口。马特奥说的没错，在某种意义上他确实变得暴躁了:“朋友之间才不会那么做。现在你还要和我说什么?'一起回西班牙'吗?'分手'吗?还是'再见'啊?”

“拜托，”卢卡收回翻开的双手，将手掌用力地按在腰上，“韦德兰，看在上帝的份儿上，你怎么会这么想?”

“我……”

“——你知道我不是那样的人！”天蓝的圆眼睛深处看起来有点血液上涌。

波黑人低下头，从仰角上看他；用于表述无辜的眼神，就他这个年龄和身高的人来说，仿佛小了一码的鞋子之于囊中羞涩的买家。但他颧骨和鼻骨投下的影子那么深，他樱花色的眼角和泪腺在黑暗中闪闪发光，让卢卡确实感受到了温情的存在，他说，“可是我真的害怕呀。”

“韦德兰·乔尔卢卡，”卢卡放下了手，“我跨越了快十个国家才见到你……你就不能表现得开心一点?哪怕只是一点点?”

“我醒过来就看到了伊凡。”查理撇着嘴，“那家伙看起来胸有成竹。”

“我向你保证。”他侧对着查理的身躯换了个角度，直视着他的眼神，“吾爱，我的祈愿，我的生活，我的良人从十六岁开始就没有变过。”

韦德兰看着他，咬着嘴唇，裸露的肩膀在冰凉的夏夜里散热。卢卡的呼吸很急促，因为紧张，因为彷徨，因为怅然。查理伸出他骨节分明的手，仿佛要抓住金发人白衣下瘦小的躯体。

“真的吗?”

“真的。”

卢卡缓缓迈动步伐。他的手滑落在三十岁出头的男人带着些许老茧的掌上。雪般冰凉的掌心。万般柔情的掌心。像海浪一样包容一切又挑拨一切的指尖。

“嘿，”他拉近两人间的距离，把韦德兰的头按在他的肋骨上，细小的指甲在黑发里迷失，“别这样，Vedro。”

男人无助地抬起头。他的双唇微开，眉宇间没有一丝皱纹，嘴唇猩红如王尔德笔下受尽内心魔鬼诱惑的道林·格雷。

——他知道他该做什么了。

“卢卡，我不知道，我们在莫斯科待不下去了，有两个月我没有听见过你的声音了……我真的害怕……”

——每一次韦德兰这样看着他时都没有得到回应。

“我害怕我终于逃出了雪域，本应去往的炎夏却已经不在了……”

——这次不一样，他终于知道该如何回答。

就像他无数次想像过的那样。

他在床沿上坐下来，把手搭在他的肩上，韦德兰瘦长的十指立刻靠过来，合拢在他手上。他想吻他，但只够到了下颌靠近嘴唇的地方。他终归还是忘记了臂弯里那具身体运作的规律，忘了它曲线的高低宽窄，忘了它喉结的滚动方式，忘了它沙哑里有点浑厚的声音。他的恋人没忘。比他小一岁的波斯尼亚人偏过头，以便许久没与刮胡刀重逢的耳侧尽快远离他的嘴唇；卢卡内扣的金发怅然若失地坠到耳后，露出金黄色的发际。查理笑着，凑过来封住那个属于自己的吻，长长的鼻尖顶到了他瘦削脸颊上凸起的肌肉。

“你是世界上最好的人，卢西亚诺。”他的爱人说，“世界上还有其他人爱你，我一点都不会奇怪。”

作为回答，卢卡咬住他的嘴唇，把牙齿嵌进桃色的舌尖里。

他想给他一个疼痛的吻，一个无声的吻，或许还有一个愤懑的吻。最后是一个安慰的吻。

 

如果韦德兰仅凭一个吻而非拥抱就断定他的卢西亚诺瘦了，他觉得那是有失公允的。因此他很谨慎地，在赞叹与感谢之前，先用手抱住了他的情人的腰。

与其说他的体重增加或降低了，他的面容年轻或衰老了，他的神色开朗或倾颓了，不如说物理上的他没变；但充盈在他身体里的星辰的碎片换了，他变成了从平行时空里纠缠而来的另一个卢卡·莫德里奇，他的肩还是那么宽，往日有些害羞的脊背却舒展开来；他的脚掌还是斯拉夫人宽而稳健的弧度，却学会了西哥特后裔轻盈无声的步伐；他还是爱穿白色和灰色的衣服，却从有着成双成对印花的乐队体恤变成了再简单不过的衬衫——仿佛从一个遥远的星系换到了触手可及的银河里的尘埃。

“查理，”卢卡说。

“别这么叫我。”黑发的情人呢喃低语，“你会让我觉得你变了。”

“我们都变了，Vedro，”他耳边传来一声轻轻地叹息:“但我毕竟见到你了。”

 

“见到你的时候我就在想，你还是你，你属于我。”

 

太阳的光线照进米色的窗帘。

马特奥确实没想过，在扎达尔，昼夜运行得如此短而愉快。

每天早上他把支票递到酒店柜台，把如数的卢布摊在桌上，递给卢卡斯，在拍卖网站上搜索一遍布尔什维克联邦产的东西到底能值多少钱，去超市里买狗饼干，然后抱着奥斯卡走到查理面前用相同的逆垂的眼睛盯着他看。就这样过了三天，或者是四天，他总算在西班牙人关于父亲和孩子的那个比喻里不敲门直接推开了他那位如父如兄的朋友的房门。

他很后悔，他一推开门就看见唯一能让十六岁的自己比韦德兰和卢卡斯更喜欢的男人坐在里面。对，十六岁，他脑海里突然闪过了前两天遗失的某个想法:他这几天来过得就像重返十六岁一样。

不然，还有什么比喻能更好的形容他同时盯着卢卡·莫德里奇和韦德兰·乔尔卢卡时的心情?

卢卡在打电话，韦德兰坐在一旁很小的一把沙发椅上看着，房间里气味清香，桌上有一盘柠檬，男人的绿眼睛认真地盯着卢卡，就像从来没离开过一样。

“是的，是的，当然……这是一个口头约定，当然。”马特奥注意到他拿的是另一部手机，“但你们也知道……我们必须回到西班牙，才能践行它。”

“好的……好的……”他脸上绷紧的皮肤略微松弛了，“那就这样吧。”

马特奥微张着嘴听他说话。

“再见。我们在扎达尔等你。”——房间里那个对西班牙语一窍不通的波斯尼亚人用手扶住了额头。扎达尔的发音无论在哪里都是一样的。

马特奥把手放在门框上。然后一只小麦色的手伸过来捂住了他的嘴，把他拖离了空气里静谧的光线。

“——'我们都变了'，嗯?”他左耳后面卢卡斯拙劣地模仿着克罗地亚语的发音。“你觉得你还属于我吗，马特奥?”

“你竟然偷听卢卡说话！”克罗地亚人的眼睛瞪着他。在暗处它显露出纯粹的灰色，在阳光下靛色取而代之——

“你不是也在偷听吗?”此时此刻，它们是不反光的煤色，仿佛一团半岛上的烟雾，从他的前额叶中缓缓飘过。“你倒是敲门啊。”

马特奥把门重重地关上了，吓得另一侧查理紧张地抓住了正在挂断电话的莫德里奇。“你什么时候学了克罗地亚语?”

“一两个词而已。”

灰色雾气又回来了。

“我记得你说它难学，是因为斯拉夫人给事情的名字起得太怪……这么说，你早就决定抛下你们希腊文明的自尊了?”

“不，”他的手把马特奥按在墙上，“因为我变了，我没觉得自己属于谁；但我真的想过那个教我克罗地亚语的人，尽管他从来也没教会过。”

迷雾把他团团包围。像黑夜给群山披上葬衣。

在紧闭的门前他们接吻。——不，查理和卢卡真的不知道这件事；马特奥对于这些事总是知道得这么清楚 因为他问过他的情人，也问过他的爱人，更问过他的朋友。

 

16

卢卡把他的故事卖给了别人。

没错，是故事。他在巴尔干半岛总共只逗留了十五天，与其说他真的对这块陆地做了什么，不如说战争和霉菌给他动了点手脚，他一回西班牙就感冒了，而且丢了一块手表。但那是个很有价值的故事，他不愿意用“卖”这个字眼，他对乔尔卢卡说，带他回到西班牙的承诺是寻常记者出售照片和报道所得的金钱无法媲美的。这对他太重要了。韦德兰似听非听地点头，还对别人——伊万和马特奥——说，他在说谎。

但他确实来到了伊比利亚半岛，飞机砰地一声着地，他嘴里的口香糖是西瓜味的，机舱里的安全须知放的是英语和德语。他模糊地想起自己曾经打算去德国踢球的经历，从合同面前飞回伦敦时汉莎航空的机舱里也是这两种语言，一模一样的甜美声音。他背后的乘客说着皇马和巴萨的比赛，那时他们谈的是拜仁与多特蒙德。

有一瞬间他觉得恶心想吐。过了一会儿胃胀的感觉消失了，因紧张而起的抽搐取而代之。在苏联人们也踢球，不过不是以相同的方式。在那个同时兼并了迪纳拉山脉和刻赤海峡的地方，足球基本上就是一场战争，一场无休无止的游街示众的预演。在英国也尝尝有人借此寻衅滋事，但他没觉得从前赖以谋生的手段被利用得如此不堪过。一场球赛足以反应南斯拉夫的政治了，他想，英国报业奖和普利策奖不该颁给一个在非洲拍纪录片的人，而应该颁给一个照贝尔格莱德市德比上四处飞溅的烟花的人。

卢卡转过头来，在他身后，韦德兰看见靠窗的卢卡斯激动地把手按在了窗户上。马特奥在旁边努力探头想要看看马德里的模样。

“我们到了，Vedro。”眼泪如大雨过后的积水般盈满他的眼眶:“我们到了。我们彻底离开她了。再也不会回去了。”

韦德兰递给他一张护照。那是一张银字黑底的护照，差不多十年之前，他们在萨格勒布的警察局拿到的护照。

那段闪着光的银色格纹和王冠，现在已经不复存在了。但卢卡举起它，虔诚地吻了吻。

 

他还是不会说西班牙语。他一向喜欢住酒店公寓，在伦敦的九年间有四年他住在兄弟会的小楼里，有五年他住在一家收费不算昂贵，恰好是一个英格兰职业联赛球员可以负担得起的价格。当他去看卢卡的时候，他睡在卢卡家里。现在也如此，他在伦敦的生活虽久却并未留下痕迹，卡斯蒂利亚人说英语的口音重得可怕；于他，那不知为何与俄罗斯人的小舌音有些相似的奇怪发音却不难忍受，甚至喜闻乐见。

他拿到了一张居留证。一张浅橙色与蓝色相间，有磁条和马拉加红酒味道的小小卡片。——对于申请庇|ω・）护这件事，即使卢卡没有来寻找他，他也早就为自己和马特奥收集好了证据。倒是他的年轻朋友反应比较激烈，光头男孩用波斯尼亚语对他大呼小叫，直到中午入境管理局外排起了长长的队伍，他才勉强答应帮他把文件和自我介绍翻译成西班牙语。三天之后，他的新身份证明被邮差塞在了卢卡房门口的盆栽底下。

照片上他笑得确实像个难民，脸上有几道细小的伤口，洗过没有吹干的头发凌乱地梳成一个右斜的刘海，头顶有几根鬈发冥顽不灵地翘了起来。他笑的时候嘴角有皱纹了，只是眼神依然明亮，一看就知道银行账户里没有存款。

 

——这不是真的。他一到西班牙就去花旗银行查了自己的账户，结果发现经历了政ù变，逃跑，在街头和警|ω・）察|ω・）对峙，差点用顺序颠倒的三色旗和马特奥一起演一出格朗泰尔与安灼拉的故事……之后，他的活期存款竟然多了快十分之一的利息。

但他衣兜里不再放着酒店房卡。马特奥说他不想再接近——尽管确实收到了邀请——多少有些自由主义色彩的社会活动了，他想要申请一所大学，早上不用背诵圣经的那种。多亏了他，查理的银行卡里出现了一个巨大的黑洞。当第二个人开始嘲笑他像马特奥的家长时，他也只能大大咧咧地回答对方，操，还真是这样。

 

他到底在做什么呢?即使是马特奥也不能向伊万和卢卡斯和其他好奇者说明。他只知道Oski霸占了卢卡的客厅，而且，尽管金发男人非常不乐意，但它还是在早上经常跳上他的床铺。

被卢卡拎着后颈拨开的小生物可怜兮兮地走进早餐厅，把身体缠在韦德兰小腿边。

他俯下身摸了摸自己的狗，然后打开报纸，看到一张熟悉的照片。

“嘿，卢卡，”他喊道，“你的照片上报纸了。”

从盥洗室里传来含着牙膏的克罗地亚语。“我又不是记者，怎么可能有照片?”

“不，我记得很清楚，这是我帮你拷到电脑里的，好吗?”他把Oski举到大腿上，好像小狗的鼻子嗅过会增加它的可信度似的:“而且不光是上报纸了——它得了英格兰报业奖呢——”

“作为一个在推特上有六位数粉丝的人，你这么大惊小怪真是无稽之谈，查理。”金发男人穿着浴袍走过来，没有拿过报纸，只是坐在他对面。

“可是——”

“别说啦，”卢卡摆了摆手，韦德兰立刻只有眼神中带着反抗地安静了下来:“你知道的，这已经不是我的照片了。我把自己所经历的一切全权转交给别人了，记得吗?”

“我知道，我知道，看到署名里的的法语字母我就知道了。但我不知道，”查理看起来有点生气:“你把拯救我的业绩也献给他们了，拯救我，卢卡……”

“不然我谁也救不了啊。”金发男人温柔地说。

查理皱起上唇。

“可这个人——不管他是不是真实存在的，还是救我们出来的政|ω・）治家朋友们编造出来的——他很有可能会因此而变得世界闻名呢。”他摇晃着面前的牛奶杯:“难道你希望某一天早上打开电视，发现你做的事得了诺贝尔奖，但你却永远不能告诉别人真相吗?”

“我不在乎。”卢卡脸上一开始没有表情，是他惯常有的冷静平淡；但片刻之后，他双眼盯着oski的方向，嘴唇撇开一个弧度。“我坐这份工作不是为了成为盖世英雄，查理，从来不是。我知道有人的目的是出名，但对于我来说，这是迫不得已的一个选择。我更希望默默无闻地度过一生，有一天萨格勒布的太阳重新升起，我会捐出我所有的钱，回去，改一座房子。就像以前我们在卡普托尔教区住的那套老房子一样。”

“你说谎，”查理舔了舔嘴唇，“你明明能成为一个伟大的人的。你命中注定如此。”

卢卡侧过肩。在他的起居室里最明亮的地方，五斗柜上摆着一张明信片，和一部老式电话机。在韦德兰来到这里的第一天，他小心翼翼地把那张红场的明信片从卧室里移走了，但没能隐瞒过和他一起长大的男孩的眼睛。

那双眼睛总是看他。也只有在最绝望的时候，它们才会茫然地留意起自身存在的痕迹。然后狂热地要求起自身存在的价值。疏导起自身存在的痛苦与困惑。寻找起得以和他在生命上联结，不再分离的方法与方向。

在萨格勒布有一次。在教堂塔尖上有一次。在扎达尔醒来时有一次。在马德里他看他时有一次。

金发男人闭上眼睛，等待一个轻吻和阳光一起降临在清晨的额角。

“我不要世人看我。我要你看我，乔尔卢卡。”

 

END

 

 

注释:法国那个，没有针对的意思，只是看世界杯之后就在想这样一个结局了，奇迹发生，但是发生得不够彻底。对于查理笛中的一个来说够了，对于另一个人来说还不够。只不过在现实中是笛查理了，233

 

查理的职业问题，我想的是大学联赛↗️职业联赛这样，很自然地想成美式轨迹了orz……


End file.
